Ridiculous Fear
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Regulus lets Evan know that his fear is ridiculous.


**Title:** Ridiculous Fear  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Regulus Black/Evan Rosier  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 595  
 **Summary:** Regulus lets Evan know that his fear is ridiculous.  
 **Notes:** For this to work, Evan and Regulus are in the same year at Hogwarts.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Astronomy Assignment - Prompts Used - Overcoming a fear (situation), "We'll do this together, or not at all."

 **Matchmaker Game Challenge:** Pairing Used - Regulus Black/Evan Rosier

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Ice

 **Non-Traditional Pairing Boot Camp:** Prompt Used - Jealousy

 **Taming the Muse Livejournal community:** Prompt Used - magnum opus

* * *

Evan Rosier wasn't use to this feeling of uncertainty. He had always been in control; he _liked_ being in control. He didn't know how to deal with having to hand it over to someone else.

That was what he was doing, though. He had told Regulus about his feelings. Now it was up to the other Slytherin to decide what to do with the information.

Evan felt like he had ice in his veins as he watched Regulus and Crouch laugh together. The jealousy gnawed on his insides, until he wanted to curse the smug smirk off of Crouch's lips. If Crouch actually though he had a chance with someone as beautiful as Regulus, he was in for a rude awakening.

Evan arrived at Herbology early and got set up at his station. It wasn't a class he particular liked, but it came easily for him so it didn't take much brain power for him to get O's in it. It was nice to have a relaxing class that didn't require much effort on his part.

He opened the magnum opus of Herbology textbooks, and then jolted to awareness when he heard familiar footsteps. He didn't look up, expecting to see Regulus and Barty attached at the hip. They seemed to always be together and Evan wasn't sure what he'd do with his wand if he had to see it one more time.

"So, I don't even get a 'hello?" Regulus drawled.

"Hello," Evan stated monotonously, not lifting his head from the plant in front of him.

"So, do I not deserve eye contact when you talk to me?"

Evan took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. He lifted his head and was surprised to see no Barty Crouch Jr. Of course he couldn't leave well enough alone. "Where's your _friend_?" he asked, placing special emphasis on the word 'friend.'

Regulus smirked. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

"I'm not jealous."

Regulus rolled his eyes, grey eyes sparkling with his amusement. "Did you honestly think I was going to reject you? We've been flirting with each other or over a year. Why would I say 'no' when you have finally made your move?"

"If you had no plans to say 'no,' why did you say 'I'll think about it?'"

The youngest Black son shrugged. "I didn't want to seem _too_ eager. Slytherins aren't supposed to show eagerness. They're supposed to be cool and detached."

"We've never been cool and detached with each other, though."

"No, no we haven't. And maybe that's what messed this whole thing up. I acted in a different way than I usually act with you, Did you really think I'd reject you?"

"I was afraid that maybe you liked Crouch more than I thought. I thought you preferred him over me."

"Never," Regulus said resolutely.

Evan found himself believing the other boy and suddenly, his fear seemed unfounded. He smiled. "So, you like me, too?" he asked, gazing in the eyes he adored so much.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I might more than like you if I'm perfectly honest. It won't be easy for us, though. I'm from a pure-blood family, and with my brother's disownment, we'll face a lot of oppression, more so than we would have if Sirius had still been a part of the family."

Evan nodded. "I think it might be worth it. You have more to lose, so are _you_ sure?"

Regulus nodded and grabbed Evan's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "We'll do this together, or not at all."

"Together," Evan said.

"Together," Regulus echoed.


End file.
